The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for shopping carts and, more particularly, for apparatuses and methods that allow shopping carts to be stored easily in vehicle trunks.
Shoppers, particularly shoppers who make large purchases for their large families, typically wheel the shopping cart to the car and unpack the contents into the trunk of the car. This is time consuming and difficult and could lead to damage to some of the purchased items. Moreover, the same effort and time is called upon when unloading the content of the car trunk and transporting the purchased items into the house when arriving home. The combination of the two transfers is doubly difficult and time consuming.
Prior art attempts to solve this problem are not effective in eliminating the necessary multiple motions of the shopper.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easier cost effective and practical apparatus and method for transferring large amounts of purchased groceries into and out of vehicles in a secure way without accidentally spilling the contents of the cart. There is a further need for such an apparatus and/or method that minimizes the motions needed to be taken by the shopper to effectuate the transfers of the groceries.